


Shoes

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Steve Rogers: One Shots and Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: This was a challenge fic from my hubby. Prompt, prop, and person of his choice.Prompt: “I don't think of you as a protector. More a distraction.”Prop: ShoesPerson: Steve Rogers





	Shoes

* * *

“I don't think of you as a protector. More a distraction.”

Steve stared at Jaelyn like she’d lost her ever-loving mind, but she couldn’t help but be honest.

After two years working with the man he was a very large distraction, often a pain in her ass, but even when he was handing her another broken cell phone or asking questions about things like Facebook and Tumblr, he was always polite and usually came bearing a peace offering.

This time it was coffee and a red velvet cupcake. She didn't mind the coffee, caffeine was the lifeblood of her continued survival here as the handler for the team, but he really needed to stop bringing her baked goods. Jaelyn didn’t think her butt needed the added encouragement in the growth department.

But it was from that bakery she liked, the one with the TV show and the amusing Italian family, so she put it on her desk and sighed when he handed over the phone. “Dammit, Rogers. Stop killing my babies!”

“It's not like I'm trying to murder them! It just happens!” he groused, tucking his hands in his pockets and hunching beneath her scowl. “And what's that supposed to mean?”

“What?” she asked, turning her back to bend over and rifle through the bottom drawer in her desk. She could feel those baby blue eyes of his staring at her ass but ignored it. It was right there after all, practically in his face so where else was he to look?

Steve cleared his throat, trying not to notice the way the skirt rose up her legs, the frill of black lace around the bottom was all that kept her womanly parts to the imagination. “That I'm not your protector. You know I'll always watch out for you, doll.”

“Stop staring at my ass, Steven. I have shorts on under my skirt, so there ain't nothing to see there,” she muttered darkly and looked up in time to watch Captain America blush. It was adorable in a golden retriever puppy kind of way. “I may look like a strong wind will blow me off my heels, but I'm trained no different than anyone else.”

“And just how do you expect to defend yourself when you've got those ankle breakers on?”

He looked down at her favourite pair of Louboutins with disdain. The four-inch pumps with their signature red soles were the first thing she’d bought after hiring on and receiving her substantial first paycheck. They were her power shoes, the ones she wore when an ass needed a metaphorical kicking or she had to speak with the press. Today she’d had a meeting with Fury and Maria, and had dressed appropriately. The white, thigh length skirt with its overskirt of black lace, paired with a fitted red blouse and her killer shoes had been just the thing to keep Jaelyn’s confidence up with two of the more intimidating members of the Avengers team.

Fury was Fury. He was and always would be the most intimidating man she’d ever met, but Maria Hill had always made her just as nervous. Jaelyn hung out all the time with the others and had gotten over her nerves with them a long time ago, but Hill was Fury’s right-hand woman and was all business when she was around. Which, thankfully, wasn't all that often.

“You think I can't defend myself because of my shoes?” she snickered. “You clearly don't know women. I could run the length of this building without so much as a misstep.” Scoffing, Jaelyn flicked a hand at him before pulling the SIM card from his battered phone.

“Care to make a wager?” Steve asked, sounding very self-assured.

“On?” she responded not willing to agree with anything until terms were set.

“You run the length of the building, with me on your heels, without breaking an ankle in those shoes and I'll never question your footwear again. But, you stumble at all, doll face, you have to give ‘em to me and earn them back.”

Intrigued as Steve had a tendency to get all up in her stuff over her shoes, she muttered, “Just run? No interference from outside forces?”

“Just you and me.” He agreed.

“And no weird floors like the lab or the training wing?” The lab's floors were like glass, slicker than snot, and the training wing had a host of squishy mats that really would trip her up.

“We can use the corridor upstairs that goes past the team’s living room.”

She pondered the offering. A twisting hallway but no slick floors and no doors. “And if by some slim chance I should lose, how do I earn my shoes back?”

“I need a new sparring partner.”

She snorted. “Try again, Rogers.”

“Those are the terms, doll face. Plus you can't give me a hard time if I break my phone.”

Punching the SIM card into his new phone, she held it in her hand but pulled it back when he reached for it. “When?”

“I'm free now, and everyone's out for the day.” The floor would be empty.

She eyed him a little longer before giving cautious agreement. It all appeared kosher, but the much too innocent eyes of one Captain Steve Rogers was making her nerves jump. That was never a good sign. “Fine, but I'm changing my shirt.” She handed him his new phone and turned toward the opposite wall. Having a change of clothes in her office was a necessity what with the hours she worked, and with the uncanny regularity of crazy antics Sam or Nat or Bucky were pulling her into next.

“Whatever you think will help.”

Eyeing him suspiciously, she pulled open another drawer and lifted out a thin cotton t-shirt in blue. “Let's do this.”

The ride up in the elevator was done in silence, and when she got to the floor that was their home away from the compound, she turned left and stalked on four-inch heels down the hallway towards the far end and, coincidently, Cap’s room. “Do you mind?” she asked, hand on his doorknob.

“Be my guest,” Steve murmured, shrugging out of his jacket. “Can you throw that on a chair?”

Nodding, she accepted the leather jacket and walk into his room. If, once the door closed, she lifted it to her nose to inhale his very pleasing scent, who was to know? Stripping off her shirt, she folded it neatly beside Steve's jacket and slipped the t-shirt, one from a concert so old, she didn’t think the band was even together anymore and shimmed out of her skirt. Like she’d said, yoga shorts covered her adequately and wouldn't restrict her stride. Jaelyn liked a short skirt, but that didn't mean she wanted to show the world her underwear if Thor decided he was going to pack her over his shoulder like an Argethion Snedor hog again, whatever the heck that was.

Walking out the door, smoothing the hair that had come loose from her classy blonde chignon, she noticed the way Steve's eyes trail down her body in surprise. “What?”

“Nothing.” He cleared his throat. “Ready?”

“Always,” she cooed, just to rile him up and see if he’d blush again. He did, making her snicker.

“Then you'd best get going. It's a long way to the other side of the building… and I'm playing bad guy.”

His grin was decidedly evil, and she slowly backed away as he advanced. “Now hold on! You said it was only a run! A run without outside interference!”

“No. I said it would be you and me. I never said I wasn't going to be your interference.”

“That's not fair! You're enhanced and faster than me!” she squeaked continuing to back away from him.

Growling softly, Steve grumbled, “Five seconds, Jaelyn. Make ‘em count!”

Turning on her toes, she took off and listen to the countdown as she raced for the far side of the tower.

Steve watched her long legs eat up the ground and was suitably impressed that, yes, she really could run on four-inch heels. Hitting five, he took off after her in her body-hugging shorts and a ratty t-shirt. Who would have ever guessed that adding high heels to that outfit would make a woman look like sin on legs?

The counting had stopped, but she didn't bother to look back. It wasn't as if he was trying to be quiet after all, but when his hand snapped out to grab her by the wrist, she put her other training into effect.

At the intersection between two hallways, she spun out of his reach, causing him to bypass her, and dropped into a spinning crouch, sweeping his legs out from under him in a mighty crash before leaping up and continuing on. “Sorry, Cap,” Jaelyn called as she ran on.

Slamming into the floor had not been part of his plan, and now Steve was doubly determined to catch her. Lurching to his feet, he was steps behind Jaelyn when her feet went out for under her.

Gasping in fright, she prepared herself to hit the ground only to land in strong arms and be swept up against a broad chest.

“I got you, baby,” Steve murmured, his heart pounding seeing her go down like that.

“What the hell did I slip on?” she asked, glaring at the spot on the floor.

Standing outside Sam’s door, Steve took a cautious step forward and glared at the way his foot slipped over the sheen. “Looks like hydraulic fluid.”

“Son of a bitch! I lost because of, Wilson? I'll kill him!” She kicked her feet and brought her fist down on Steve's shoulder. She could see the windows that ran the length of the far side of the building from her perch in Steve's arms. So close, yet so far.

Chuckling softly Steve smiled down at her. “Got to admit that was pretty impressive.”

“So I can keep my shoes?” Jaelyn asked with a sly smile and flutter of her lashes.

“No dice, baby,” he murmured, eyes drifting down to her red lips before he turned around and headed back towards his room.

“But it's all Sam's fault! I'd a won if it wasn't for his slick floor. I call that outside interference!”

“Sorry, doll face. Not like he tripped you up on purpose. Them’s the rules.” He chuckled softly.

“No fair.” She pouted before poking him in an impressive pectoral. “I even took you down, Steve! In four inch heels. I think I've proven just fine that I don't need your protection.” The door to his room slammed at his back, and she suddenly found herself pressed against it with the super soldier wedged between her thighs.

“Then how's about I be that distraction instead?” He growled, grinding his hips into her. “You drive me damn near insane with the way you dress. A classy dame with just enough sex kitten thrown in to make me want to fall at your feet. Well, I’m tired of beggin’ for scraps, doll face. I want the whole meal.”

Jaelyn wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed a fistful of his hair. “About damn time, Rogers.” Slamming her mouth down on his, she whimpered when he turned the tables on her and ground down against her core.

He kissed her until her lips were swollen and pulled back only to stare in amazement. “Well, ain’t that something.”

“What’s that, Cap?” Jaelyn asked, her breath coming in quick hard gasps.

“I’ve seen some pretty amazing things in this era, doll, but I never imagined lipstick would be one of them.” He’d kind of expected to be wearing half of it himself at this point, but they hadn’t even smudge it.

She laughed softly. “Longwear. It’s a stain. You can’t smear it without great effort.”  

“I do like a challenge,” he growled, grinning wickedly at her.

“Me too, Steve.” His mouth returned briefly to hers before dropping to her throat, and Jaelyn tipped her head back against the door.

“Jae? Can I tell you a secret?” Steve murmured, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth.

“Personal or National?” she quipped, quivering with the way he nibbled on her.

He chuckled and said, “Personal.”

“Then yeah.” As long as he kept doing things with his teeth, she didn’t care.

“I really like your shoes. So much so that I’d really like to see you in them. Just them,” he purred against her cheek.

Bucking her hips into his, Jaelyn smiled. “Anything you say, Cap, as long as I can keep my shoes.” Steve was laughing when he swung her from the door and took her to his bed where everything came off…

Except the shoes.

**_-The End-_ **


End file.
